


Ghosts of the past

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barry is a good husband, Barry is a little insecure bean, Creepy Ex, Eddie is a literal creep, Eddie is annoying, F/M, Love, Magic, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: A meta that can control life and death brings back Eddie. Barry and Iris must deal with the fallout. Can they get through the unsettling and surprising challenges?





	1. Chapter 1

Barry yawns into Iris' hair. Iris giggles. "Why are you laughing?" Barry smirks. "Your yawn is so cute." Iris groans. She turns in his arms to face him. "Everything about you is so cute." Iris says. Barry smiles and kisses her. He then reaches an arm around her and tickles her side. Iris explodes into a fit of giggles as Barry tickles her. "Truce!" Iris yells. Barry stops tickling her.

Iris recovers from the attack by Barry. "That wasn't fair Barry Allen." She says, catching her breath. "Well Mrs. West - Allen sometimes things aren't fair." He laughs. She smacks his chest and he kisses her.

Meanwhile

-  
-  
-

A hooded black figure walks into a grave yard. The figure pulls down its hood. A woman with black hair and a broad face with startling blue eyes appears from the hood. Her blue eyes glanced around the graves. She sighed heavily. The person she was looking for wasn't here. Suddenly she hears a voice. "Ma'am you can't be here after hours." She turns around. A security guard stares at her, clearly annoyed.

The woman sighs. "I don't think you want to bother me." She says. "Put your hands up!" The security guard yells. The woman sighs. She extends a hand and balls it into a fist. Suddenly he starts to choke. He clutched his throat and tries to breathe. Eventually the man falls to the ground. The woman turns back to the graves. "That is why you don't mess with Calina."

She moves to a newer grave that catches her eyes. She walks over to it and kneels in front of it. She reads the grave carefully. Here lies Eddie Thawne. Beloved boyfriend, friend, and son. 1987 - 2015. Calina smiles. This was the perfect grave to start with.

She carefully steps back from the grave. "Gods of death and life, listen to me. Bring this person back from the void of death, give him leave, let him be free." She puts her hands out in front of her and they emit a glowing blue light. "Restore his mind to the best of your ability. He will be of use in my army." She continues. A blood red light comes down from the sky. Suddenly a blond haired man is beside her.

She kneels down beside him. His eyes flutter open. He's dressed in a white shirt and brown pants. "H-How did I get here? I'm supposed to be dead." He yells. That's when he seems to first notice Calina. "W-Who are you?" He whispers. "The one who brought you back to life." She says. She helps him stand up. "Now go and reclaim what was yours." Eddie starts walking and doesn't look back.

At Barry and Iris' apartment

-  
-  
-

Iris groans as Barry kisses her neck. She couldn't be happier then in this moment. Barry moves back up to her lips and they smile into the kiss. Barry pulls away after a few minutes. "Do we have to go to star labs today?" She groans. Barry laughs. "We don't have to if you don't want to want." He whispers against her neck seductively.

He lifts up over her and smiles. Iris can't get over how cute his bed hair is and how pretty his green eyes are. He leans down over her and presses a deep kiss to her lips. She sighs into the kiss and groans when he pulls away. "How come I didn't see it before?" She asks. Barry flops onto the bed beside her. "I don't know. I honestly thought I wasn't being that subtle." He jokes. Iris laughs.

"If you would've told me earlier than we probably would've been together longer." She says. Barry shrugs. "Maybe." He says. She snuggles into him. "Doesn't matter anyway. It matters that we're together now." She sighs happily. Barry smiles and gives her a nose kiss.

Suddenly Barry's phone goes off. He looks at it. It's Joe. He sighs and rolls his eyes at Iris. "It's your dad." He says. "Pick it up." She whispers. Barry nods. "Hey Joe." He says when Joe picks up. "Barry you need to get here now!" Joe yells into the phone. "Why?" Barry asks concerned. "Eddie is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Iris reunite and everything is awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really about to probably treat Eddie like trash in this story. Whoops.

Barry and Iris immediately race to star labs. There they find a shaken Joe waiting for him. "He's asking for you." He says to Iris. She nods and tries to put on a brave face. Joe can't miss the look of worry and partial annoyance on Barry's face.

Iris prepares herself the best she can. She can already feel tears springing up in her eyes. She reaches behind her and takes Barry's hand. He squeezes it, letting her know that he's there. She walks into the room and Caitlin is running tests on him.

"Iris!" He exclaims. He quickly embraced her. Iris awkwardly hugs him. He tries to kiss her but she dodges it. Eddie gets a weird look on his face but ignores that she didn't kiss him. "Barry." Eddie says, smiling. Barry smiles.

"I'm getting ready to perform the neural evaluation." She says to Barry and Iris. They both nod. "I wanted you to be here to know I'm ok." He takes her hand and she pulls away a little. Eddie frowns. "Do you know who you are?" Caitlin asks him. "My name is Eddie Thawne." He says. Caitlin nods. She takes a deep breath. She knows that the next question could break him. "What year are you in?" She asks him. "2015." He replies.

Iris squeezes her Iris shut and Barry grips her hand at that answer. Caitlin looks at Eddie with pity. "Eddie, it's not 2015. It's 2018." She whispers. Eddie's eyes widen with horror. "I-I was dead for three years?" He yells and looks at Iris. Iris tearfully nods.

"This isn't possible!" Eddie exclaims. "I'm sorry but it is. You died and got sucked up by the wormhole. We buried you Eddie." Iris says. He turns his attention from Caitlin to Iris. "I-I remember...you had to watch me die." He says tearfully.

Iris nods, remembering that horrific day that she had finally gotten over. "We were going to get married and raise a family. It was what I promised you before I died." He chokes. His gaze shifts down to her left hand. He spots the wedding and engagement ring. "Y-You're married?" He whispers. Iris nods. Eddie stares at her for a minute.

"How long did you wait?" "Nearly a year." She whispers. Eddie sighs, pained. "I thought you wouldn't get with anyone else and were soulmates." Eddie whispered and a tear dripped down his cheek. Iris inwardly cringed. "How will he react when he finds out I married to Barry?" She thinks.

"Who'd you move on with?" He whispers after a while. Iris takes a deep breath. "With Barry." He walks up beside her and grips her hand. Eddie's eyes switch between them. He nods. "I guess he convinced you to finally date him." Eddie says bitterly. Iris sighs and Barry half glares at him.

"No. I realized that he was who I wanted to be with and I couldn't fight destiny." She says. Eddie shakes his head. "I thought you didn't believe in destiny." Eddie says. Iris shakes her head. "With him I believe in anything." Barry and Iris smile at each other and Barry kisses her.

Eddie rolls his eyes. You could practically feel the tension in the room when the kiss was broken. "Did you miss me?" He asks. Iris smiles and walks up to him. She hugs him tightly. "I did." She whispers. Eddie nods sadly. "I guess that's what I get for being gone for three years." He sighs. Iris nods sadly.

They all catch up for a while longer until they get an alert for a metahuman. Iris runs to the comms and Barry changes his suit. Eddie watches her as she instructs Barry. He can't help but feel pride that she's in a leading position. "When did you become the leader of this team?" He asks, curious.

Iris gives him a tight smile. She doesn't really know why he's so interested in her. "Well Barry disappeared for six months into the speedforce and I took over over while he was gone." She says. Eddie nods. They sit in a sorta awkward silence until Barry gets back. Iris smiles at him when he gets back. She goes over and kisses him and he wraps his arms around her waist. Eddie can't help but roll his eyes.

"Do you have some place to stay?" Iris asks Eddie before they leave for the night. "Not really." Eddie says. "You could stay with me." Cisco says. Eddie smiles. "Thank you Cisco." He says. Iris gives him a long hug before she and Barry leave. They sit in silence on the way home.

When home they immediately go to bed. Iris lays in Barry's arms. She can feel tears welling up in her eyes and they leak down her cheeks. Barry notices. "Hey what's wrong?" He asks concerned. He wipes her tears away. "Is it Eddie?" He asks. She nods. "It's all so confusing." She says Barry nods. "Well he came back from the dead. I bet it's confusing for him also." He says. "I feel like he's judging me, judging us." She says. Barry nods.

"It'll take sometime for him to get used to us. After all he did love you." Barry says. Iris moves to look at him. "You think so?" She whispers. Barry nods and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Barr can I ask you something?" She whispers. He grunts a yes. "This won't change anything between us right? This won't change us trying to start a family?" She asks. "Of course it won't!" He exclaims

He tilts iris' chin up. "You were my best friend when he was alive. He knew I loved you. He knows know that you want me. He can't change that." Barry says. Iris nods and swallows. "If push comes to shove and he tries to tell me how he feels in the future then I'm going to tell him that I choose you. "I'll always choose you."

Barry smiles his big goofy smile. He leans down to kiss her and rolls on top of her. "Well Mrs. West - Allen I choose you too." He whispers into their kiss. Iris smiles. She doesn't know how she fell in love with a big goof.

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris sexy times and Eddie and Iris talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Eddie/Iris loves will hate chapter. I have Iris destroy their relationship

1 week later

Eddie flops onto Cisco's couch. He sighs heavily. It was pretty hard being on a team where you were the third wheel. He also was upset that Iris barely spoke to him. It wasn't that she wasn't friendly but she didn't seem like she used to. He suddenly gets an idea.

Meanwhile

Iris hugged Barry from behind as he made dinner. "What are we eating?" She questions. "It's a surprise." He says. "Ok Mr. Allen." She says. She goes back to sitting on the couch and watching TV. "The food is ready." Barry calls into the kitchen after a few minutes. Iris smiles at him as she walks into the kitchen.

They eat their dinner and make jokes and get caught up on what happened at their work. When they finish she stands up and takes Barry's hand and drags him to the couch. "Now about getting started on a baby?" She whispers against Barry's lips. Barry smiles and kisses her. "Are you sure you want to start trying?" He asks. "Yes I'm sure." She whispers and pulls him down.

She starts unbuttoning Barry's shirt as she kisses him. She pulls the shirt off of him and he pushes her down onto the couch and kisses her neck. Iris begins to get lost in the bliss of this moment. She grips his hair as he kisses down her neck. She gasps as he nips her neck.

He goes to pull her shirt off and she helps him. "Should we take this to the bedroom?" She whispers against his lips moves his lips back to hers. Barry grunts. "Let's stay here." He cuts anything else she has to say off with a kiss. He manages to undress each other the rest of the way.

Iris scratches his back as he kisses down her throat and her neck. He moves down to her stomach and she gasps. Suddenly Iris' phone goes off. Barry groans and buries his face in her stomach. "Please don't tell me that was my phone." Iris groans. Barry props himself up over her and she reaches for her phone. He continues kissing her again.

Iris groans when she sees who's calling. "It's Eddie." She mouths before he picks up. Barry groans and rolls his eyes. "Just get it over with." He groans. H-Hey Eddie." She says in a strained voice. Barry begins to tease her by kissing her shoulder and neck. "Hey Iris I was wondering if he could talk." Eddie says. Iris gasps at Barry nipping at her neck. "Uh now wouldn't be the best time." She says.

"Um Iris am I interrupting something?" He asks. "No. No. Uh we're checking out a dog and he's really playful." Iris lies. Eddie rolls his eyes at the lie. "Alright uh I'll let you get back to it. Coffee at Jitters tomorrow at 12?" He asks. "Uh yeah." She says. "Bye." Eddie awkwardly says. "Bye." She says quickly and ends the call.

She glares at Barry when she blindly puts the phone somewhere. "That was embarrassing." She says. Barry laughs. "Sorry. I was trying pleasure you." He says. Iris smiles. "Barr you know I'm with you right? That I will forever be with you?" She teases, knowing how he is. "Yes I know but it bothers me a little." He says. "How about I show you that I'm all yours." Iris whispers against his lips. He smiles and she pulls him down and restart their love making.

Barry breathes heavily when as he collapses by Iris on the bed. Iris smiles over at him from where she's laying. She lays her head on his chest and Barry smiles. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "You think we'll get a baby?" She asks. "I hope so." He mumbles into her hair. She sighs happily. "How was that for showing you I'm all yours?" She teases. Barry smirks. "Pretty good Mrs. West Allen." He says and leans down to kiss her.

He rolls onto her and carefully tries not to crush her. "Did you ever think we'd end up married five years ago?" He mumbles in between kisses. Iris looks up at playfully. "Well maybe if you had told me sooner." She says in a sing song voice. His smile widens and dips down to kiss her again. She wraps her around around his damp back.

"Want to know the biggest thing I regret about waiting so long?" Iris asks. Barry looks down at her curiously. "What?" He asks. "That I actually got coffee with Eddie when you were in the coma." She says. Barry looks at her confused. "If I hadn't had taken him up on that offer then I would've seen you sooner." She says.

Barry smiles after a few minutes. "It sounds like you wanted me to jump you to make you realize your feelings." He giggles. Iris giggles with him and smacks his chest. Iris stops giggling and presses her lips against his. Barry moves his arms to be around her waist. His fingers dig into her waist. They both groan into the kiss. Iris eventually breaks the kiss and smiles at him.

They eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning

Eddie wakes up excited. He looks over at the clock. It ten, which means he has two hours until he meets Iris. He quickly gets dressed and tells Cisco he's going out.

Meanwhile

"Barry." Iris groans in between kisses. They woke up especially early to make love before she had to go to jitters. She grips his hair as they kiss. They twist in the white sheets as they make love. Eventually Iris has to get ready. "I really need to get ready." Iris groans and tries to slip out of Barry's grip.

Iris takes a quick shower and has a hard time deciding what to wear. "Hey bear, can you help me?" She asks. He walks to where she is. Should I wear sweat pants and a sweat shirt or a dress?" She asks. Barry laughs. "What kind of vibe are you trying to give off?" He giggles.

Iris smirks. She wraps her arms around his waist. "That I'm not interested in him and I'm a married woman who loves her actual man." She whispers against his lips. Barry gives her a deep kiss but ends it before it can becomes something else. "I would definitely wear a sweat shirt and sweat pants." Barry smiles. Iris smiles and kisses him.

It takes her only a few minutes to get ready the rest of the way. She leans down and gives him a goodbye kiss. "Bye baby." He says smile at her. "Love you!" She blows him a kiss and walks out the door.

-  
-  
-

Iris gets to Jitters before Eddie does. She puts her jacket on the back of the chair and orders herself a coffee. She looks down at her phone and sees that Eddie should be here any moment. She swallows nervously. It's not that she hates him, it's just that he makes her feel a little uncomfortable.

A few minutes later Eddie walks in. He smiles at her as he sits down. "Hey." He says. "Hi." She says. His eyes glance over her body and check out what she's wearing. "How'd adopting a dog go last night?" He asks. Iris inwardly cringes. She had forgotten the lie she has made up. "Uh pretty good. She's a sweet dog. I think we are going to adopt her." Iris says awkwardly. Eddie nods.

They sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Eddie speaks up. "Can I ask you something?" Eddie asks. Iris groans inwardly. She had been waiting for him to say something about how different she was unlike the one she knew from a few yes ago. "Sure." She says. "Was I right? Were there three people in this relationship?" He asks. Iris remembers the conversation they had a few years ago before they temporarily broke up.

"Yes. You were right." She says and sips her coffee, She can see his expression turn slightly hurt. Eddie wanted to say a lot of things but he didn't know how to put them. "Was it hard? After I died?" He asks. Iris nods and remembers how it was originally so hard without Eddie. "It was until Barry found a video that you made for my birthday one year that said you wanted me to be happy." She says.

Eddie remembers that video he made. "You moved on after watching that video?" He asks. Iris sighs. She doesn't really want to upset him. "I had already started moving on. I just couldn't seem to move fully on." She says. He nods. "I then found out that Barry and I were married on a different earth and it made me consider a lot of things." She says. "Like what?" He asks. "Like soulmates and destiny and how it works." She says.

"If I hadn't had died do you think you would've fallen in love with him?" Eddie asks bluntly. Iris thinks for a moment. She remembers that even when she was with Eddie she did have feelings for Barry. She just hadn't of realized it. She sighs and takes his hand. "Yes. It wasn't that you weren't good enough but it was my fate to be with him." She says. Eddie's face screws up in annoyance.

"What about screw the future? Remember?" He asks, slightly raising his voice. Now Iris knew she didn't like where this conversation was headed. "Some futures can't be changed. Barry and I, we were meant to be." She says calmly. She can see the expression on his face go from annoyance to silent rage.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?" He spits out. "You did. You do but we were never soulmates. You aren't going to change my mind about being with Barry." She says sternly. That was the first day she realized that she saw an deep expression of hate that she would soon come to know all too well.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris tried to move the conversation back to a more pleasant area. She could see it was working as Eddie began to calm down. "So did you know that I discovered that I have a brother?" She asks. Eddie looks shocked. "You have a brother?" He exclaims. She nods and sips her coffee. "Yeah he's a few years younger than me." She says

She goes into how her mother wasn't really dead and she discovered her brother who had been with them for a few years now. "That must've been hard to know you had a brother." Eddie says. Iris nods. "It was but it became easier once I told Barry." She can't help but miss the annoyed look on his face.

Eventually she gets him caught up on her life now. All except the part where she and Barry were trying to have a baby. She didn't think he needed to know that. "It was nice getting to catch up." Iris says. Eddie smiles and hugs her. She says goodbye and gets into the car. She sighs in relief when she gets in the car and starts texting Barry.

Iris: Ugh finally. I'm in the car. It takes him barely any time to respond back.

Barry: How was it?

Iris: Awkward

Barry: :( Sorry that it was awkward. However if you come home now I have lunch made for you.

Iris: Alright babe. I'm on my way home.

-  
-  
-

Iris puts her phone down and starts the car and drives home. She enthusiastically opens the door to the loft when she gets there. She's meet with the amazing smell of her favorite food. "Babe I'm home!" She yells. "In here babe." He yells from the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen and hugs him from behind. He turns in her hug and bends down to kiss her.

She pulls back and gives him a goofy smile. "My day is certainly getting better now." She says. Barry smiles. He brings their plates over to the table. "So you know how we've been trying to have a baby?" He says. She nods. "Well I was thinking about names." He says. Iris giggles. "You're already thinking got names? Babe I'm not pregnant yet." He blushes. "Well we need to be prepared." He says. Iris nods and holds his hand.

"What did you have in mind?" She asks. "Well I was thinking for a girl we could call her Nora Dawn Allen or Dawn for short and for a boy we could call him Donovan Joseph Allen or Don." He says. She smiles sweetly at him. "Those names would be perfect." She kisses his cheek.

A little bit later Barry is called out by Cisco for a meta attack down town. He promises to be back as soon as he can. She nods and sits down on the couch to watch some TV. Iris feels sleep tug at her eyelids from the good food. She lays back onto the couch and falls asleep.

Barry returns an hour later. He takes off his shoes and walks into the living room. He smiles when he sees Iris laying in the couch asleep. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're back." She yawns sleepily. Barry laughs. He carries her up to the bedroom and lays beside her.

-  
-  
-

Eddie calls Joe. "Hey joe." He says. "Hey Eddie." Joe answers. "So I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink later." He asks. "Yeah I would like to." Joe answers. "I'll pick you up later." Eddie says and ends the call.

It doesn't sit well with Eddie that Barry and Iris got together so quickly after he died. Suddenly he gets a funny feeling. It was the feeling he first got when he was resurrected. He tries to shake it off but he can't. He hears a voice in his head that tells him to go to the graveyard.

He feels dread when he sees the hooded figure standing next to the grave he should be in. "H-Hello?" He starts. "Hellos Mr.Thawne." The hooded figure says. The figure pulls down the hood to reveal the woman who resurrected him. "You!" He states. "Yes. Me." She says calmly.

"Why'd you bring me back?" He asks. "I brought you back for a reason. To raise an army." She states. She dusts the snow off of a nearby grave. "What do you need me for?" He asks. She snorts. "To lead my army and to tell me the identity of the flash." She whispers into his ear.

Eddie stares at her in shock. "Now why would I do that?" He growls. The woman raises an eyebrow. "I can bring back a person who is dearly missed. It would make it much harder to defeat me then." She says. Eddie's mind flashback to Nora, Barry's murdered mom. He didn't know much of Nora but knew that Barry would do anything to have her back. "I can't tell you." Eddie says. The woman sighs. "As you wish but you'll regret it and come running back to me." The woman then disappears in a cloud of smoke.

(At the loft, a few days later)

Iris sighed happily into Barry's chest. They had just finished a round of morning sex and Iris had never felt better. Barry looks down at her and smiles. He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. "You must feel really good." He smirks. She rolls her eyes. She looks at him with lust and remembers how she dug her fingers into his back as they made love and how his hands gripped her hips.

She buries her face in his neck and smiles. She remembers yesterday how she found out she was pregnant. She was ecstatic and was going to tell Barry immediately but decided to wait for the perfect time. Well this was the perfect time now.

She straddles him and he grips her waist. She can't over the overwhelming look of love in his eyes. She leans down to kiss him and he grips her back. "I need to tell you something." She whispers against his lips. She pulls back from him and he stares up at her in curiously. "I'm pregnant." She says.

"You're pregnant?" He whispers. She nods, tears trekking down her face. "I found out yesterday." Her voice breaks. She's eyes tears fill his eyes. "Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad." He chokes. "Yeah you are." Iris laughs, half crying. He rolls them over so he's on top. He crashes his lips against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck.

He lets out a sobbing laugh. "I'm so happy, Iris" he rests his forehead against hers. "I love you, so much." His voice cracks. She wipes away his tears and he laughs. "We're really going to be parents." He says. Iris nods. "How'd you find out?" He asks. "I took the test yesterday and it was positive." She says. Barry smiles the widest smile she's ever seen.

He props himself up over her stomach and kisses it. "Hey little one I'm gonna be hour daddy." He whispers. Iris can't help but smile as he continues pressing kisses to her stomach. He moves back to rest his forehead against hers and they both close their eyes. "You've made me the luckiest man ever." He whispers. She shakes her head. "I'm lucky to be your wife." She whispers.

Barry presses a deep kiss to her lips. Her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. "This is a nice way of celebrating." She groans as he kisses down her body. She hears Barry snort. He makes his way back up to her lips and he coaxes her mouth open. She rolls them over and pins his arms down. They spend the rest of the day making love as a celebrating to the new life that's inside Iris.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris go for the first ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this emotional and almost made myself lowkey cry

(A week later)

  
It had been a week since Iris told Barry that they were gonna have a baby. The day after, she scheduled an appointment for the OBGYN for this day. Barry and Iris were very excited. They had decided that they were gonna wait a little bit before telling everyone she was pregnant. She was worried how Eddie would take it.

**-**   
**-**   
**-**

Barry and Iris pull up to the doctor's office. "Are you ready?" Barry asks nervously. "I'm a little nervous." She says. Barry nods and takes her hand. "I'm going to be right there beside you." He says. She smiles and gives him a sweet kiss. "Now let's go." He says. They get out of the car and to the front desk.

"Hi I had an appointment with Dr.Myrins." Iris tells the nurse. The nurse scans the computer screen and then nods. "Mrs.West - Allen I have you all checked in." She says. She tells the nurse thank you and goes to sit down beside Barry. Barry moves his hand to her barely visible bump. "I'm excited to see it for the first time." He tells her. Iris smiles. "Let's make a bet on which one of us cries first." She giggles.

Barry raises his eyebrows. "What makes you think I'll cry?" He laughs. Now it's iris' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Babe you cry during kids movies." Barry makes a fake face of shock. "Do not." Iris laughs. "You wanna do the bet or not?" She asks. He nods. "$20 to the person who cries last." He says. Iris nods.

They wait a few more minutes before the nurse calls her. She takes Barry's hand as they walk into the room. The nurse smiles at them. "Let me guess, this is your first one?" She asks. Iris nods. "How can you tell?" Iris laughs. "You both seem nervous." The nurse smiles, Iris smiles.

The nurse checks some things off on her clipboard and then turns her attention back to Iris. "It's time to check on this baby." She says. Iris lifts up her shirt like the nurse tells her to. The nurse spreads the cold gel over Iris' stomach. She flinches a little but is interview fine.

"So tell me a little bit about yourselves." The nurse says as she sets things up. "Well we're both 29." Iris says. The nurse nods. "That's a common age to start having kids." Barry grunts in acknowledgement. Finally the nurse turns on the machine. She gets the frequencies in order and then puts the wand on Iris' stomach.

The nurse moves the wand to the right place and then zooms in. Barry and Iris then hear the sound they've been waiting for, the heartbeat. "There it is." The nurse smiles. Iris looks at Barry and he smiles that big smile of his. She squeezes his hand. The heartbeat beats at steady pace, like a train. Tears begun building up in her eyes as she looks at the ultrasound. She hears a sniffle. She looks at Barry and sees him wiping away tears.

Iris wetly giggles. "You owe me." She giggles. Barry wipes away more tears and then presses a sweet kiss to her lips. The nurse finishes up and the takes a picture of the ultrasound. "Here is your first picture of the baby." The nurse smiles. Iris takes the picture and shows it to Barry. "Dr.Myrins will be in here shortly." The nurse says before she leaves the room.

Barry presses his forehead against Iris' and smiles down at the ultrasound in her hand. "We're making this." He whispers. She pulls back and looks up at him. "I love you Barry. So much." She says. Barry smiles. "I love you." He says and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He takes her hand in his. "That heartbeat...it's so special to hear." He says as tears build in his eyes. She presses her forehead to his.

-  
-  
-

A few minutes later the doctor comes in. "Hi I'm Doctor Myrins." She shakes Barry and Iris' hand. The doctor looks down at her clipboard and flips through a few pages. When she finishes she looks up at Barry and Iris. She sits down in the stool beside Iris. "So the baby looks healthy but there is something we have to watch for but otherwise it or should I say she is healthy."

"S-She?" Barry stutters. The doctor nods. "We were able to detect that you two are having a daughter." She says. Iris smiles up at Barry. "But what is this thing that you have to watch for?" Iris asks nervously. "Well." The doctor sighs. "It's hard to explain but she has a little condition that makes her head slightly bigger than the rest of her body." She continues. Barry swallows nervously.

"Does that effect anything?" Iris asks worriedly. "No but it needs to be watched. It could pose a problem during her birth." The doctor says. They nod, taking in what the doctor told them. "I wouldn't worry there are hundreds of cases like this each year and not many end in cesarean sections." She says. Iris smiles at that news.

They continue on talking about the important things about the baby. "So your baby should be born around February 19th." She says. "You are already four months along." She finishes. "How is she that far?" Barry asks curiously. "It's not out of the ordinary. You don't feel the signs until a while after conception." The doctor says. She finishes with her notes and then the appointment in over.

-  
-  
-

Iris is quiet on the way home which worries Barry. He can feel what she wants to say the second they step inside. She sets down her jacket and so does he. "Iris are you ok?" He asks at last. She looks down at the ground for a few minutes and then looks up at him with tears in her eyes. He sees her bottom lip trembling.

He pulls her to his chest and she starts to cry. "This isn't fair." She sobs. He lays his head on top of hers. "It'll be ok. You heard what the doctor said. Hundreds of kids are born with this each year."' He tries to console her. "Yeah but you heard her say what else would happen. She could be born with breathing problems or brain issues." Iris sobs.

Barry's heart breaks for her. His heart breaks for his unborn daughter as well. The way the doctor made it sound was that it was t as bad as it seems. "Hey." Barry says, rubbing up and down Iris' arms. She sniffles and looks up at him. "It's going to be ok. I think she'll be fine." He comforts her.

Iris smiles up at him. "Thank you." She whispers. He cradles her face in his hands. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you and her? You're not going through this alone." He promises. She smiles. "I love you." She whispers and kisses him. He kisses her back. "Now." She says when she breaks the kiss. "Let's get started on how to tell everyone I'm pregnant." Barry grins and kisses her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I sometimes get writers block. Tell me what you think!

A few days later

  
Iris stands under the shower water, the water warming her. She smiles and releases a breath. They told Joe and everyone about the baby a day after they found out they were having a daughter. Cisco was so excited and had volunteered to be the godfather which they had accepted graciously. Her dad had been blown away by the announcement. He was so excited to be a grandpa.

Eddie's reaction on the other hand had worried her. He didn't verbally say he wasn't about about it but Iris could tell. She could tell the moment his eyes grew darker that he was angry. However he congratulated her and Barry like everyone else. She wondered what Eddie could've been thinking at the time.

Iris looks down at her stomach and smiles. Her bump was steadily starting to grow and now it was small. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of her unborn daughter growing in her. Suddenly the shower door opens and Barry gets in.

He smiles at her and she is taken into his arms with a hug. She loves the feeling of her body presses against his. She leans back and he smiles down at her. He brushes some wet hair out of her face. "How are you doing babe?" He asks her softly. "Better." She sighs. "I haven't felt like throwing up today."

Along with the pregnancy came bad morning sickness. It started a day or two ago. It made her nauseous, irritable, and all around feeling bad. Barry rests his forehead against hers. "That's good to hear." He says. They stay like that for several minutes until Barry pulls back. His eyes Flicker down to her lips.

"What are you waiting for? Are you gonna kiss me?" She teases him. Barry smirks and cups her face in his hands. He crashes his lips against hers and passionately kisses her. She wraps her arms around his back. One of her hands drags itself up into his hair and she tangles her fingers into it. Iris gasps as she feels one of Barry's hands travel to her butt. Her gasp is cut off by hus mouth.

She wraps her legs around his waist and he presses her against the shower wall. He smiles against her lips as they make love. Finally she unwraps her legs from around his waist and stands shakily on the ground. She falls into his chest and he laughs. She smile up at him. "How about we dry off and then have sex again?" He whispers into her ear. She grins up at him slyly.

-  
-  
-

The next morning

Iris rolls over into Barry's chest. She smiles with groggy satisfaction. They had made love late into the night. Iris had collapsed into his arms after all the love making and was the first to fall asleep. She hears Barry make a soft grunt and then feels him press a kiss into her hair. "Good morning." He whispers. She smiles and snuggles deeper into him.

Barry and Iris lay comfortably beside each other, holding hands. "I don't want to have to go to star labs later." Barry groans. Iris giggles. "Did Eddie tell you anymore about that odd woman he encountered?" She asks. Barry shakes his head. A few days ago Eddie had told the, about how he could've come back to life. He said that this woman the first person he saw when he was reborn.

"I kinda think he might be lying." Barry says. Iris shrugs. "I kinda think so too." She says. "Is it me or is there something that can't be trusted shout him now?" Barry asks. "It's not just you." Iris says. Barry moves a hand to iris' small bump. "I'm not sure I want her around him when she's born." Barry says. Iris puts her hand on top of his.

"Babe I'm not sure that's a smart idea." She says. "You're right." Barry says. Barry turns to her and smiles. "Whatever happens I'll protect you and her." He says softly. Iris smiles and kisses him softly. "What would I do without you?" She asks. Barry smiles. "I don't know."

-  
-  
-

Barry and Iris walk into starlabs. They are met with Eddie glaring at Cisco. "What's wrong?" Barry asks Cisco. Cisco snaps his head around to where Eddie is. "He's telling me how to do my job. I know what I'm doing." Cisco says. Eddie shakes his head. "I'm just trying to help." He says. Barry steps in between them. "Cisco let him help." Barry tries to moderate. Cisco sighs. "Alright let's try it his way." Cisco the same types Info in he computer as Eddie tells him to do.

A little bit later Barry has to go stop a crime along with Cisco. Iris and Eddie are alone in the cortex. Eddie sneaks a look at her while she looks at the computer. He can't help but still be in love with her. He frowns, she would never love him as long as Barry was around. Eddie sighs. He was gonna do it. He was gonna get help with killing Barry. Suddenly there's a woosh of air and Barry is back in the cortex.

Barry smiles brightly as his eyes land on Iris. "That didn't take that long." Iris sighs happily. Her arms settle around his neck and his settle around her hips. His head dips down and kisses her. "Ahem." They hear. Iris turns and sees Eddie looking at them. "So did my plan work?" He asks. Barry nods. "Yeah it did." Barry takes off his suit. "We're gonna go out and eat." He takes Iris' hand. Eddie nods.

Eddie taps on the table for a moment. Eddie finally decides what he has to do. He needed to visit the graveyard again and see the hooded figure. He needed her help with killing Barry.

-  
-  
-

Barry and Iris climb in bed after dinner and a shower. Iris rests her head on his chest. Barry rests of his hands on hand over her swelling stomach. The other is wrapped around her waist. Their watching tv, almost asleep. Iris grunts suddenly. He quickly looks down at her. "What's wrong?" He leans over to turn on the light.

She touches her stomach and he looks at her in concern. "I'm having a small pain in my stomach." She says. Barry swallows nervously. "How bad?" He asks. "Well it doesn't exactly hurt, it feels like I have butterflies." She says. "Wait." She suddenly says. Barry looks at her intensely. "I think the baby is kicking." She says.

She takes his hand and moves it to where she's feeling the supposed kicks. He feels them, tiny little bumps of movement. The baby was kicking. "S-She's kicking." Barry says. "Yeah she is." Iris says, tearing up. Barry presses his forehead against hers. "This is amazing." Barry breathes. Iris smiles up at him.

Barry glances down at her lips and they collide with hers. He falls with her onto the bed. He presses a kiss to her lips then pulls back. "She's doing so well." He breathes. Iris smiles and leans up and kisses him. Barry props himself up on his knees and elbows over her and leans down and kisses her. Iris grips his muscular back.

-  
-  
-

Eddie creeps back into Cisco's apartment quietly. He just got back from meeting the hooded figure. She agreed that she would help him kill Barry. He lays down on the couch. He tries to think of when Iris could've fell in love with Barry. He shakes his head angrily. Whenever it was, it wouldn't help him. She was pregnant now but not with his kid.

He looks down at the vile that he was given. He was told to somehow get it into Barry and it would make him sick. Eddie smirked, he would hope that he would soon have everything he wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day

Eddie watches Barry and Iris carefully as they talk about getting food to bring back there. They finally agree on noodles. Barry races and gets them and gets the Chinese noodles. Barry sets down his noodles and smiles as he sets down her noodles. Eddie watches as they both eat their noodles. Iris suddenly looks at Barry. "I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me?" She asks him. Barry laughs and takes her hand.

Eddie makes his move after they walked off. He dumps the vile of liquid into Barry's noodles. He then goes back to sit back where he was sitting. Iris sits back in her seat and continued eating her noodles. Barry walks back into the room. She looks at him and takes a bite out of his noodles.

Eddie gasps silently. She wasn't supposed to eat it. Eddie glanced worriedly at her as she continued to eat. She didn't seem to be feeling the effects currently. Barry and Iris throw away their trash and then go back to working. Eddie sighs in relief. Maybe the drug didn't work. He would have to take it up with the hooded figure later about it not working.

-  
-  
-

Barry smiles from the couch as he watches Iris ramble on about her day. "I'm getting so tired of people touching my bump." She complains. Barry laughs and comes up from behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. He presses a kiss to her neck. His hands move to her bump. "Well why wouldn't they? She's definitely growing." He says.

Iris smiles and turns around his arms. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her lips and pulls back. He then brushes some hair from her face. "I love you and this baby so much." Barry says. Iris smiles widely and kisses him. They smile into the kiss. Suddenly Iris backs up and holds her head. "What's wrong?" He asks. "M-My head." She says.

He goes to her and holds her arms. "Baby are you ok?" He asks. She opens her eyes and now he's really worried. They look glass and dilated. "How long has it been hurting?" "It literally just started." She says. He nods. "Maybe something to drink could help?" He suggests. She nods. She walks to the refrigerator but she never makes it. She collapses to the floor before she gets there. Thankfully Barry manages to catch her.

"Iris!" Barry yells. Her breathing begins to become ragged. He feels her pulse, it's irregular. He touches her face and it's burning up. "I'm gonna get you help." He says. He races her to sidewalk of the hospital. He kicks open the door. "Help! I need help!" He yells. Three nurses rush to him. "She just collapsed all of a sudden." He says historically. "We'll help her sir." One of the nurses says.

-  
-  
-

Barry, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, and Eddie wait silently in the hospital seats, waiting for news on Iris. Barry has his face down in his hands. He prays that the baby and Iris will be ok. A few minutes later a woman comes into the room. "Mr.Allen." She says. Barry leaps up from the chair and goes to the nurse. He nods back to Joe to tell him he's going to see Iris.

The nurse leads him into the room. He sits in a chair beside Iris Immediately. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse says. "Thank you." He says. He turns towards Iris and takes her hand. Tears leak down his face as he sees how pale her face is and how sick she looks. A few minutes later he hears a knock against the door.

"Mr. Allen." The doctor says with a sympathetic smile. Barry shakes his hand. "What's wrong with her?" Barry asks concerned. He flips open the chart. "She has a very dangerous and potent drug in her system. We managed to stop it before it could get to far." The doctor says. "However she needs to be watched carefully to make sure that it didn't harm the baby." The doctor continues.

Barry takes in all this information. "What would the poison do to the baby?" He asks. "Well she could be born with birth defects, early birth, still birth, and miscarriage." The doctor says. Barry takes a shaky breath. The doctor puts a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should get police involved, this drug is hard to find." The doctor says.

"You're saying someone tried to kill her?" Barry asks angrily. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He says. The doctor and Barry


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter. Sorry

Iris moves a little when she feels a hand in her hand. She can here Barry's voice speaking softly to her. Her eyes flutter open. Her head aches and the lights looking blinding. She sees Barry's face smiling at her as she wakes. "Hey." He whispers softly. "Hi." She gives him a small smile. He leans over her and presses a small kiss on her forehead. "The last thing I remember is collapsing." She whispers.

Barry smiles at her sadly. "The doctor said you had a potent poison in your body. You're lucky to be alive." Barry whispers. Iris nods, she feels really weak. "Is the baby...?" She can't bear to finish the sentence. "No the baby is fine." Barry smiles. She sighs in relief. She looks off in the corner of the room and sees flowers. "Who sent those?" She asks. "Your dad. He came by here an hour ago." Barry says.

"How long have I been here?" She asks. "A while. Like nearly the whole day." He says. Iris sighs. "Can you lay with me?" She whispers. Barry smiles and leans over her. They kiss each other sweetly. "I'll always want to." Barry says. He climbs in beside her and she rests her head on his chest.

"The doctor thinks that someone directly tried to poison you." Barry says. Iris grunts. "Why does he say that?" She asks curiously. "Well he said that the poison that was in your system wasn't natural and was very hard to come by." He says. Barry feels Iris nod on his chest. "Well who could it have been then?" She asks. They sit in silence for a few minutes before they look at each other.

"Eddie." They both say. "Wait but why would Eddie want to poison me?" Iris asks confused. Barry shakes his head angrily. "He either wanted to hurt you to get to me or he was trying to poison me. You remember how you ate some of my food when you came back from the bathroom?" He asks. Iris nods. "So he was trying to kill you." He states.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, taking in the information. "I knew something was different the moment I saw him." Iris says. "It's not your fault, something changed while he was dead." Barry says. Iris nods into his chest. "I think he wanted to kill you." Iris says. "Why? He doesn't have a reason to." Barry says. "Actually he does." Iris says.

Barry listens carefully to what Iris has to say. "You think Eddie want you back?" He asks. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Iris says. Barry nods. "I say we not confront him. We see what else he does." Iris says. "Are you sure? He could hurt you again." Barry says. "I'm very sure." Iris says.

-  
-  
-

A little later Iris falls asleep in Barry's arms. A few minutes later the doctor walks in and Barry wakes Iris up. "Good news, the tests we've preformed have shown that the poison didn't hurt the baby. The baby should've been badly hurt but she wasn't." The doctor says. "It's a miracle." The doctor continues

Barry and Iris smile at each other when they hear the news. "That's relieving." Barry says. The doctor smiles and leaves a little bit later. "Does this mean she has powers?" He asks. "I think so." Iris says. Barry laughs. "I'm really gonna have someone to run with me." He says. Iris smiles and kisses him. "Hey you had me that one time." She fakes anger.

Barry giggles and leans down to kiss her. "Well yeah but that was only temporary." He says. He rests a hand on her stomach. "I'm so excited to meet her." He whispers as he lays his forehead against Iris'. "I am too." She whispers. "We need to protect her from Eddie with everything we have." Barry says against her lips. "And we will." She promises.


	9. Chapter 9

Eddie was relieved when he got the phone call that Iris would be okay. He had also said that the poison in her system hadn't hurt the baby. He would try another approach to get to Barry that wouldn't be poison. Poisoning was too risky. He would have to result to more...bloody and painful ways to take out Barry. He decides he will visit the hooded woman later.

-  
-  
-

Barry gingerly helps Iris to the couch and sits her down. "Bear." She laughs. "What?" He asks. "I'm fine." She says, dragging him to sit down beside her. "Well the doctor said you might feel a little weak." He says. "I promise you, I would tell you if I did." She cradles his face with her hands.

He rests a hand on her growing belly. "I just want to make sure she's protected and safe." He says. Iris smiles and softly kisses him. She straddles him and forces him down onto the couch. "You know we should get a start on naming her." Iris says. Barry shifts a bit under her. He smiles. "Well what did you have in mind?" He asks.

She starts unbuttoning his shirt and kisses him. She pulls back after a few minutes and his lips chase hers. She props her hands up on his chest and rests her head on them. "Well I was thinking that we could call her Jessica." Iris says. "Jessica?" Barry laughs. "What wrong with that?" Barry asks.

"Well that is the name of my first girlfriend." Barry giggles. Iris groans. She drops her head to his chest. "Legs forget I ever said so,etching." She groans. Barry laughs. "We could name her Dawn." Barry says. Iris shakes her head. "I think that would be a good middle name." Iris says. "Well what would you want?" Barry kisses her. She thinks for a second.

"How about Nora. Nora Dawn Allen." Iris whispers. Barry looks up at her with tears in his eyes. "Y-You want to name her after my mom?" He whispers. She nods. "She's been such an important person in your life even after she died."Iris says. She smiles at him. Barry tries to find words but he doesn't know what to say.

Barry surges up and kisses her lips. She tangles her fingers into his hair. "I love you. So much." He says in between kisses. She rests her forehead against his. "I take that as a yes?" She giggles a little. "Yes I would love to name her after my mom." He says. Iris sits up a little bit. She pulls off her shirt and helps him take off his shirt.

Barry quickly takes off the rest of their clothes. He flips them over so he's on top. He deeply kisses her lips. He kisses down her neck and she gasps. Slowly they make love. They enjoy every bit of the sweet love making. After a bit of making love on the couch, they move to the floor, in front of the fireplace.

-  
-  
-

Iris nips at the damp skin of Barry's neck. He lays breathing hard under her. This was their second round of the night. He grips her hips with his hands. Eventually her body gives out to her exhaustion. Barry, who has recovered enough takes over. He brings her down for a steamy kiss. They continue making love until both of their bodies are too exhausted.

Iris breathes heavily beside Barry, their hands right beside each other. "You must've been really turned on tonight." Iris laughs tiredly. Barry smirks over at her. He intertwines their fingers. "I just wanted to show you how much it meant to me that we were naming our daughter after my mom." He smiles.

She rolls over and rests her head on his damp chest. "I can't wait for her babe." She says. He smiles and looks down at her. "I can't wait to hold her and protect her." He says. She kisses his chest. "Are you gonna be one of those girls in labor who nearly breaks their partners hands?" He jokes. "Maybe but maybe not." She says slyly. He smiles.

They eventually make their way to the bed where they both immediately fall asleep. Barry begins to dream of their daughter.

Barry smiles with tears in his eyes as he hears the first cries of his newborn daughter. Iris breathes heavily and tears fall down her face. He remembers her screams from just seconds ago. Her screams of pain as she pushed broke his heart but he helped her breathe through it.

The nurse gingerly hands little Nora to Iris. Nora stops crying when she's on iris' chest. Iris looks at Barry mystified. Barry smiles widely. Eventually Iris hands little Nora to Barry. He cradles her in his arms and looks down at her. He notes how much like Iris. When she opens her eyes he's taken by her beautiful green eyes. Suddenly he hears a loud sound

Barry is awakened from his dream by his alarm. He sighs and silences it. He was having a good dream. He rolls over to Iris and smiles as he sees her waking up. "I was having a dream about the baby." Barry whispers. Iris smiles. "I did too." She says. He smiles. Their equally excited for their daughter to be here.

-  
-  
-

Eddie walks quietly through the graveyard. He shudders in the cold air. "Are you looking for me?" He hears a voice. Eddie spins around and sees the hooded woman. "Y-Yes I am." Eddie stutters. "Did the poison work?" She asks. Eddie shakes his head. "I gave it to the wrong person." He says. The woman shakes her head.

"Well would you have me do about it?" She asks. "I honestly don't know." Eddie says. The woman thinks for a minute. "I'll send someone to take care of him." She says. "T-Thank you." Eddie says. She nods. He starts walking away but suddenly has a question. He turns back but finds she's gone. He shakes his head and continued watching.

-  
-  
-

Iris snuggles into Barry's warmth. He wraps an arm around her waist and snuggles into her. "I don't want to get up." Iris groans. "What if we didn't go to work today." Barry says. "Well I would like to recover a little more." She says. "Well I would like to help you recover." Barry says. Iris giggles. Barry leans over and kisses her.

Barry and Iris hold hands later that day as they walk into star labs. Iris sits down in the chair at the computer. Barry sits down beside her. She begins working on an article that is due soon. He watches her and smiles as she works. "Why are you looking at me like that while I'm working?" She asks, not taking her eyes off the computer.

Barry smiles. He rolls his chair closer to her. He touches her face and turns it towards him. "You're beautiful." He says. She smiles and leans in to kiss him. They softly kiss until someone interrupts them. "Ok lovebirds." A voice says. They turn and see Cisco smiling at them. Barry rolls his eyes. "What do you need Cisco?" Barry asks.

"There's this meta that's been spotted close to the edge of town." He says. "Ok I'm gonna go." He says. He turns and kisses Iris. "I'm gonna be right back." He says. He grabs his suit and turns to her. "I love you." He smiles and kisses her one lady time. He runs off then. Iris can't help but get an uneasy feeling in herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. I've been busy. If you have questions then dm me on Instagram at extrawestallen or on Twitter at wests_barry! Thanks!

It takes Barry a few minutes before he got to where the meta was. The meta looked at him angrily when he got there. "Flash!" The meta roars. "Ugly!" Barry yells back. The meta throws a piece of rubble at Barry and he dodges it. "You're gonna have to do much better than that." Barry smirks. The meta literally hisses at him with fangs

"Iris, get Cisco to prepare a cell in the pipeline!" Barry yells into the comms. "Ok I'll do it!" Iris tells Barry. She quickly tells Cisco and the runs back to the computers. "Take him on." She tells Barry. Barry looks the meta. The meta has metal blades attached to the back of his hands and blood red eyes.

Barry manages to get in a punch a the meta's chest. The meta is flung back and has the wind knocked out of him. The meta hisses and glares at him. "They never learn." Barry chuckles. He walks up to the meta and intends to knock him out. The meta kicks Barry's legs out from under him. Barry's head hits the pavement and he sees black spots in his vision.

  
The meta pins him. Barry watches in horror as the meta literally sprouts fangs out of nowhere. The meta puts his grotesque claws on Barry's face and digs them down his face. Barry screams out in pain. "Barry!" He hears Iris yell at him on the comms. Blood trickles from the gashes on his face. Barry tries to break the iron grip that is on his lower half so he won't get away.

"My master will be pleased." The meta hisses. "Who is your master?" Barry hisses through gritted teeth. "Nobody you should concern yourself with." The meta says. The meta lowers his face to Barry's. "I wonder what your blood would taste like." His whisper ends in a sharp hiss. Barry's eyes widen at the statement. Suddenly shots go off from behind the meta. The meta hisses and spins around. Barry nearly sighs in relief, CCPD was there.

The bullets doesn't phase the meta and he suddenly throws a shockwave at the officers. The officers are knocked back and the meta uses his iron grip to drag Barry with him. "Let go of me!" Barry yells. The meta rounds on him and knocks him out.

-  
-  
-

Iris stares at the controls terrified. "What happened?" Cisco asks beside her. Iris looks at the connection, it isn't there. "I - I don't know." Her voice shakes. Caitlin runs into the cortex. "I tried contacting Joe and he said that Barry was taken!" Caitlin exclaims. Iris gasps. This couldn't be happening.

Iris can't think of what needs to be done. She's terrified that Barry is going to be dead and their baby will be fatherless. "Cisco!" She suddenly yelps. Cisco immediately turns her attention to her. "Is it possible that we can vibe him?" Iris asks. Cisco looks thoughtful. "I can try but I'm not too sure where to start." He says. "Start looking. We need to find Barry."

-  
-  
-

Barry comes to as he hears trickling water. His eyes flutter open slowly. He tries to sit up but he's restrained by metal on his wrists and legs, his cowl is down and the gashes on his face still bleed. He tries pulling at the restraints but they only seem to get tighter as he pulls on them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says. Barry turns to the sound of the voice. A hooded figure looks at him from over the corner. "Who are you?" Barry hisses. The hooded figure pulls down the hood. Barry is surprised to see a woman. Her dark eyes stare daggers into him. "My name is Calina. I am going to put an end to you stopping the crime in the city." She says emotionlessly.

"Why? Why do you want to stop me?" Barry hisses. "To gain an army of course." She says calmly. Barry glares at her. "I'm going to stop you." He hisses. Calina chuckles. "I don't think you will." She says. She walks closer to him and studies his body with her dark eyes. Suddenly her eyes turn a deep red.

Barry gasps in panic. "W-What are you?" Calina hisses like a snake. "I'm what you humans would call a vampire. I got my powers from being bitten by a bat that was infected with a mysterious disease on the night of the particle accelerator explosion." She hisses. Calina licks her lips and Barry's sees her sharp fangs.

"I must go now Mr.Allen but I will be back later." She hisses. Calina leaves and suddenly the restraints come off. Barry gets up and walks around the room. He doesn't see an escape route. Barry groans and touches his cheek. Whatever was in the meta's claws is preventing his healing.

-  
-  
-

Iris sits and looks at the city quietly. Her chin rests on top of her knees. She inhales the air as tears fall down her cheeks. She buries her face in her legs and hears someone come up from the steps. She looks up and Eddie sits down beside her. She ignores the hand that he puts on her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Iris." Eddie says. Iris is quiet for a few minutes before she speaks. "I know you tried to kill, Barry." Iris says. Eddie stares at her horrified. "I don't know why you did it. Maybe you were under control of someone but either way I forgive you." Iris says. Eddie swallows. "I-I think my master has him." He says. Iris gives Eddie a look.

"Why'd you agree to your master's plan?" She asks. Iris can feel the rage building up in her. "I-I thought that after he would die then I would get closer to you." He says quietly. That makes Iris' rage come boiling over.

"What is wrong with you? I'm not a prize to be won!" She yells. "I'm with Barry! I love him. He is my husband and the father of my unborn daughter!" She yells. This statement makes Eddie mad. "What make him so much better than me, Iris? I loved you so much! Why cant you just come back to me!" Eddie yells at her.

Iris' eyes are a ball of rage. "Eddie, I don't think I ever really loved you. Ok? I think I was putting off my relationship with Barry. Eventually I would've left. We were never going to stay together." Iris angrily says. Eddie stares at her silently. "You were too jealous when we were in a relationship. You didn't want me around Barry." Iris hisses.

"I-I" Eddie tries to say. "See you can think of an explanation because you didn't want me around him. You never controlled my life. I control my own."" Iris finishes yelling at him. Eddie shakes his head. "Where you like it or not Iris, one day you will be mine again." He says. Iris scoffs and stands up. "Stay away from me." She says. She walks back down the steps and to the cortex.

Iris sits alone in the cortex silently. She hears footsteps coming into the cortex. She turns around and Cisco is breathing heavily with his suit on. "What is it? What's wrong?" Iris asks worriedly. "  
-  
-  
-

It feels like hours before Calina comes back into where Barry is. She grins at him devilishly. "I believe it's time to get rid of you now." Calina hisses. With superhuman speed, she pins Barry down. "You don't have to do this!" He says. "On the contrary. I think I do." She hisses.

Her fingernails become sharp claws and her fans come out from her mouth. In one swift move she slices her claws down one side of Barry's neck. Barry cries out in pain. "You'll be dead before long." She hisses. She licks her fingers free of blood, his blood. Barry gasps for air, he can feel hot blood flowing onto the ground beside him. Suddenly Calina comes at him quickly. Her fangs sink into the flesh of his neck.

Barry cries out in agonizing pain. His vision starts to blur. He's lost too much blood. "The killing blow..." Calina hisses. She digs her fingers into his stomach and white hot pain blooms from his stomach. Iris. He thinks. His eyes flutter shut and he thinks of his beautiful wife. Will she know what's happening to him?"

His vision turns fuzzy. Suddenly a sound from behind Calina gains her attention. She leaps off his bloody body and fights her assailant. "Barry!" He hears a scream. He sees Iris through fuzzy vision. She runs to him and cradles his face. "Stay with me. Don't you dare leave me. Stay with me!" She yells. She takes his cold hand and squeezes it. "Iris." He groans and coughs up blood.

"I'm here baby. Stay with me." He smiles weakly at her. "I love you." He manages to get out. She sobs and Cisco says something. "We need to get him out of here now!" Cisco yells. Iris plants her hand on the wound on his neck. Barry cries out in pain as they both manage to get him up and carry him through a portal.

When he's through the portal, he's barely aware of Caitlin immediately trying to take care of his wound. "Look at me!" He hears Iris speak. Her voice sounds so far away. She plants her hands on his face and tilts his face towards her. "You do not get to leave me today. I need you, our daughter needs you." Everything fades to black as Caitlin begins taking care of his wounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I had school and I was busy

Caitlin pushes Iris a little so she can start working on Barry. Caitlin's gloves quickly become drenched in blood, Barry's blood. Iris is silently sobbing. "Get Iris out of here. She shouldn't see this. It's gonna get pretty nasty." Caitlin says without looking at Iris. Her dad puts a hand on her shoulder. "No! I'm not leaving him." She sobs. Her dad puts his arms around her and takes her out of the room.

Her dad takes her down to the pipeline but she's too busy sobbing to notice. Her dad hugs her tightly against him. Joe struggles to keep himself composed for Iris. "It'll be ok." He whispers against her hair. Iris sniffles and tries to get herself together. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Joe shifts.

"D-Do you think he's going to be ok?" She sniffs. Joe looks at her with sympathy. Iris looks at him. "Barry is very strong. You know that. You remember when he go into that wreck when he was twenty?" Iris did remember that very clearly. Barry had been driving in his car when another car ran a red light and slammed into his car. Barry had hit his head against the steering wheel and suffered brain bleeding that left him unconscious for a few weeks.

"I do remember but that was before he was the flash." Iris sobs. Joe pulls Iris against him. "He's a strong man. The strongest I've ever met. He will make it." Joe promises. Iris nods against his chest.

Meanwhile

Caitlin quickly works to try and stabilize Barry. She curses as she sees blood still coming from the wound on his neck. Cisco runs beside her and hands her the tools she needs to stabilize him. Cisco hands her the medical stapler and staples the rest of the way shut once she's stitched it up. Suddenly once of the machines starts to beep. "His blood pressure is way too high!" She tells Cisco.

Caitlin throws Cisco the syringe with the medicine to lower his blood pressure. The machine stops beeping at Caitlin manages to control his blood pressure. Caitlin lets out a sigh of relief.

Caitlin moves into the wound on Barry's stomach. She grimaces. It's open and she can see pieces of an unknown material in there. She preps herself for surgery. She picks up the scalpel And prepares to work.

-  
-  
-

Iris leans again her dad. She rests her hand on her bump, now a little bigger at five months. "Are you hungry?" Her dad asks. Iris shakes her head but she is hungry. Her dad shakes his head. "I'm going to go get you something. You're eating for two and I don't want anything happening to my grand baby." He starts walking out the door. "Just get me a cheese burger and some fries." Iris yells after him. She hears him chuckle a little.

Iris sits in silence waiting for her dad to come back. She rests her head on her knees. She remembers a moment that she and Barry had shared down here a little after they had found out she was pregnant

(Flashback)

"Hey where's Barry?" She asks Cisco. He shrugs for a moment but then remembers. "He looked a little upset so I told him to go down to the pipeline and cool off." He had said. Iris had been confused as to why Barry was upset. She had walked quickly to the pipeline to see what was wrong with him.

When she gets down there, she sees him sitting on the floor facing the cells. She stands their quietly for a minute or two before she sits down next to him. "You ok?" She rubs his back. He smiles at her. "Just thinking about things." Iris cocks her head. What could he be thinking about?

He rests his head on her shoulder. Finally he breaks the silence. "Will she be safe in this world?" He asks. Iris turns to look at him. She cradles his face in her hands. "She will. You're the strongest man I know. You will be able to protect her like she needs to be protected." She says. Barry smiles. "What would I do without you?" He says. Iris smiles. She presses her lips against his and they softly kiss.

\-----------------------------

Iris jolts as someone shakes her. She looks up and sees her dad with a bag of food in his hand. She smiles and takes it. She quickly eats it. "I thought you weren't hungry." Her dad cocks an eyebrow at her. Iris smiles a little. She looks down at her phone. It had been three hours since Caitlin started working on Barry.

A few minutes later, Caitlin finds Joe and Iris in the pipeline. Iris jumps to her feet when she sees Caitlin. "How is he?" She asks tiredly. Caitlin sighs. I stitched and stapled the wound on his neck, it shouldn't come undone. I also had to get debris from the wound in his stomach. The wound in his stomach was deep and a small artery was cut but I closed it." Caitlin says tiredly.

Iris fights back tears. "So he'll be ok?" She whispers. Caitlin nods. "It's touch and go but he should be. Frankly he should be dead now, Iris." She states calmly. Iris wiped the tears away from her face. "C-Can I see him? Caitlin nods. "Go ahead." She says. Iris walks quickly up the med bay.

-  
-  
-

Iris brushes Barry's damp hair away from his face. She carefully brushes her hand over the bandage on his neck. Iris had been sitting with him for three hours and he was still unconscious. She takes the hand closest to her and presses her lips against it. She puts his hand down but keeps a firm grip on it. She lays her head on the bed and her eyes close.

Something makes Iris jolt awake. Iris feels someone touching her face. She groggily lifts her head and sees Barry. His eyes are barely open but he's awake. She gives him a small smile. "Sorry for falling asleep." She apologizes. "Don't be sorry." He whispers. He strokes her cheek and she leans into his touch.

She presses her hand against the hand on her face. "I almost lost." She whispers. Iris' eyes shine with unshed tears. "Hey." He whispers. He uses his fingers to lift her chin up to his eye line. "You won't lose me." Tears trickle down her face and he wipes them away.

Barry shifts over a little bit and motions for her to get in the bed with him. She rests her forehead against his shoulder. She lifts her head and rests it against his. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips. She pulls back after a few seconds, wanting him to save his energy. They lay in silence until Caitlin comes to check on him

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt the need for this chapter to be fluffy after the angst of last chapter.

Barry and Iris lay in their bed in silence. They feel especially good from the round of sex they finished. It had been a month since Barry had nearly died. Iris prayed everyday that when the time came that she would be strong enough to let Barry fight that woman again. Her hand brushes over the scar on his abdomen. She traces it. She knows every part of his body like the back of her hand.

He takes her hand and kisses it. "I know what you're thinking." He says. She looks up at his face. "That scar just reminds me." Iris says. Barry smiles sadly. "You don't have to worry. You're never going to lose me that way." He whispers. She smiles and gives him a soft kiss. He looks down at with a cute smile on his face that makes Iris' heart melt.

-  
-  
-

After another round or two they climb in the shower together and better gets an idea. "Hey we really need to start working on the nursery." He says. She smiles at him. "Well I can't wait to help you with it." She says. He takes her hands. "Actually babe I would just like to work on it. I want to surprise you." She looks up at him with a look on confusion. "I thought we said we'd work on it together?"

Barry laughs at her. "I know we did but I would like to surprise you." He says. She shakes her head and smiles. "I guess I can go out with Cecile this afternoon and we can go look for baby things." Iris says. Barry smiles and kisses her and moves his hand to rest on her growing belly. "Well you better get something cute then." He giggles. Iris rolls her eyes. Let's just say it took them a while to finish showering.

-  
-  
-

Barry looks at the empty room that's going to be Nora's nursery. He looks down at his watch. He has all day to get this done. He flashes away and gets three buckets of paint that had Iris' favorite colors. He remembers the pattern that Iris wanted and starts creating it. He slips in earbuds and gets to work.

-  
-  
-

Cecile follows closely behind Iris as they look for the maternity store. "What did Jenna wear when she was first born?" Iris asks. Cecile thinks a minute. "She wore a small because she was so tiny." Cecile laughs. Iris smiles. "Wait did they say about her head?" Cecile asks. "They said that she's grown enough to where it wouldn't pose a problem during delivery." Iris says. "That's good because I want to buy her a little hat." Cecile says.

Iris giggles. "Come on. Maybe the maternity store has it." She says walking into the store. They look through the store and Iris finds slot of things she likes. She picks out and red and purple dress, a light blue shirt with white spots, red converse, and more shirts. She makes her way over to the baby section and melts when she sees all the cute clothes.

"Hold on I have to send this to Barry." She takes a picture of a little flash onesie and texts it to Barry. Barry responds with an "Aww" and tells her that she should get it for Nora. They take up all of their items to the register and the cashier checks them all out. "So where should we go next?" Cecile asks.

Iris walks into the loft with a bunch of bags in her hands. "Babe I'm home!" She calls. She nearly jumps when Barry flashes before her. He's covered in paint but Iris can't feel turned on by it. She shows him the little flash onesie and he smiles and laughs. "She's going to look so cute in it." He says. Iris smiles. She puts all her items down and gives him a kiss.

-  
-  
-

"Hey I want to show you something." Barry says after they've eaten dinner. He covers her eyes and leads her to the nursery that he decorated. "Can I open my eyes?" She asks. Barry looks around the room and turns towards her. "Yeah open your eyes." Iris opens her eyes and looks around the room. Her breath is taken away by how beautifully painted and decorated it is.

A crib sits in the middle with a white rocking chair beside it. Iris guesses to watch Nora sleep when she gets here. The shelf has diapers and other baby products that they'll need. The wall is painted with a little picture that Iris had wanted. It was such a beautiful room. Iris' eyes filled with tears as she turned to Barry.

"It's so beautiful." Tears roll down her cheeks. Barry smiles and cups her face. "I mean I didn't do it all myself, Cisco helped-------" she kisses him before he can finish his sentence. He wraps his arms around her waist. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against his. "This is perfect. I'm so lucky to have you as my husband." She says. He smiles and gives her another kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this took forever. I hope you will enjoy

Eddie lays staring up at the ceiling angrily. Cisco has still allowed him to stay at his house since everything happened. His stay, however was running out. He looked through his phone, he had rediscovered it in a box of his old things, and finds a picture of him and Iris. It was them after they had first moved in together. He had sneakily taken a pic of her sitting beside him on the couch. She had a sad look on her face, one he didn't recognize when it had been taken at the time.

He sighs and turns the phone off. He really missed her. He scoffs to himself. She's happy with Barry and not him. She's never going to trust him after he admitted that he was the one that got her poisoned. He sighs and turns. One way or another he would be hers again. He vows.

-  
-  
-

(The next afternoon)

"So what are we supposed to be looking for at this checkup?" Barry looks at Iris. Iris finishes reading a pamphlet. "They are checking to see if the pregnancy is progressing the way it's supposed to." Iris closes the pamphlet. Iris smiles at Barry as she sees Barry look at the ultrasound from the previous visit. "What are you thinking about?" She rests her head on his shoulder.

He looks at her with worry on his face. "Do you think I'm going to be a good father?" Iris looks at him sweetly. She takes his face in her hands. "Baby, I know you will. Why wouldn't you?" "I didn't grow up with my dad. He was imprisoned for the longest time." He says. She smiles. "Don't let your head get to you. You will be an amazing father."

Barry smiles at her. He leans into kiss her. She smiles into the kiss. A few minutes later the nurse calls them in. He takes her hand in his and they walk to into the room.

A few minutes later the Doctor comes in. "How are we doing this afternoon?" She asks. "I'm very good." Iris replies. The doctor takes the wand and places on Iris' abdomen. Barry and Iris hear the sound of their daughter's heartbeat a few seconds later. "All this time and I'm still mesmerized by it." Barry whispers. Iris smiles.

-  
-  
-

"So your baby is very healthy." The doctor finishes. Barry and Iris both smile. "It doesn't look like there would be any problems with delivery when we get there." The doctor says. "Thank you very much." Iris says. She shakes the doctors hand and Barry does too. They leave the office smiling.

They decide to go to the park and they find a spare blanket in their car. They ride in comfortable silence until they get their. Barry takes her hand when they get out of the car. He finds a green spot and lays the blanket down. Iris lays down beside him on the blanket and they stare up at the blue sky.

Iris sighs happily as she lays her head on Barry's chest. "Are you warm?" Barry laughs. Iris laughs and nods. She looks up at him and smiles. "You know that nobody's around." Barry whispers. She sits up and snickers. "Bartholomew Henry Allen! We are not having sex right here." She giggles. "I mean nobody's around." Barry smirks. Iris rolls her eyes.

Making sure nobody was around, Iris rolled on top of Barry and straddles him. She leans down and starts to kiss him. Barry smirks into the kiss. His hands travel under her shirt and to his back. The kiss gets messier until he's rolling her over and carefully making sure to not hut her bump.

"We could take this somewhere else." He whispers in her ear. He kisses down her neck. She pulls back for a second. "Take us home." She says. Lust fills Barry's eyes and he flashes them home.

The clothes start coming off immediately when they get to the bedroom. She pushes Barry down onto the bed and covers his mouth with hers. She pulls back for a second. "I love you." She tells him. Barry smiles and rolls them over. He positions himself and Iris groans.

Iris digs her fingers in his back. She cries out in pleasure. He nips the skin on her stomach. He pins her arms above her head and moves down her body.

They continue this unaware that someone is watching them on a hidden camera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Follow me on Instagram at extrawestallen and Twitter as wests_barry

Two months later

  
Iris sighs as the warm water flows over her body. These last two months of her pregnancy had been particularly hard on her. Nora loved to constantly kick and it got to the point where it was hard to sleep, especially with how gigantic she was. The team had seen very little of Eddie this past few months. The last she saw him was a couple of days ago.

She had walked past him in jitters. He barely acknowledged her. She did the same, after he did try to kill her and the baby and Barry. He was probably still working with the woman that had tried to kill Barry. Iris didn't dwell on it, after all Nora would be coming any day now.

Her thoughts are broken by Barry getting in the shower with her. He looked exhausted. He had gotten pretty bad,y beaten up by a meta today. His lip was split and he had a small cut on his forehead. She smiled softly at him. "Long day?" She jokes. Barry laughs a little. "The longest." He smiles.

He wraps his arms around Iris and they just stand under the soothing water, her bump pressed into him. "She's gonna be here any day, babe." Iris says. She feels bay smile against her forehead. "I can't wait." he whispers. He presses a kiss to her forehead and she smiles.

-  
-  
-

Eddie wipes away the blood on his jacket. Calina had sent him on a mission. She had him kill one of enemies. "Thawne." He hears a voice. He spins around, Calina stares at him with cold eyes. She walks towards him. "I see you have kill Magad." She says. He nods. "I have."

"Every part of my plan is working." She says. Eddie's eyes narrow. "How's that?" He asks. Calina shakes her head. "Iris West - Allen is heavily with child, she's going to give birth any day now." She says. Eddie nods, he doesn't know where this is going. "Do you have any idea of how old I am Thawne?" She asks.

Eddie looks her up and down. She looked young, his age. "I have no idea." He says. Calina smiles. "I am 14000 years old, Thawne." Eddie gasps. "Why do you look shocked? I am a vampire after all." She chuckles. "R-Right." Eddie says. "What does age have to do with anything?" He asks. Calina smiles. "I want world domination, but my body is dying, I'm dying. I need the blood of a newborn to live." She says.

Eddie is absolutely shocked. Barry and Iris' baby would die at the hands of this witch. "What do you need me to do?" He asks. "I need you to capture Iris West - Allen and bring her to me." She says. Eddie nods. "Where I will induce her labor and in a few days I will feed and become the most powerful vampire!" She hisses. Eddie smiles, maybe this could be the chance to give Iris an ultimatum. "Your wish is my command."

-  
-  
-

"Hey Linda, can I get some help?" Iris asks. Iris was currently at CCPN. Her maternity leave had already started but she came back to get something that she had forgotten for working from home. "Sure." Linda got up and got the box down that she needed. "Need help carrying this to your car?" Iris shook her head. "I think I got it but thanks anyway." She says.

Iris clumsily carries the box to her car. She suddenly feels uncomfortable, like someone's watching her. She quickly closes the trunk and turns around. She jumps when she sees Eddie standing close to her.

Iris rolls her eyes and goes to open her car door. Eddie puts his hand on the door and keeps it closed. "What do you want!" She yells at him. He looks taken aback by her yelling. "Oh Iris, why the yelling?" He chuckles. "After your tried to kill me and Barry you expect me not to yell?" She hisses.

Eddie chuckles. Suddenly he grabs her and tries to cover her face. Iris struggles. She kicks and scratches. Eddie growls in pain as she leaves a deep cut on his arm. He finally manages to get a cloth over her face. Iris gasps for air under the cloth, she slowly stops fighting. She collapses to her knees and she's fully unconscious now. He lays her back gently.

Eddie notes that she looks beautiful unconscious. He looks around, nobody saw them. He suddenly thinks of Barry. Maybe this would be the chance to get rid of him once and for all. He takes out a small knife. He makes a small cut in Iris' arm, deep enough for blood to trickle out but not enough to do a lot of damage and it would leave a trail. He took her phone out of her pocket and cracked it and laid it beside the start of the blood trail. Calina would be pleased.

-  
-  
-

Barry looks down at his phone worriedly. Iris should've been back by now, she should've been back two hours ago. He calls her phone one more time and still no answer. "Cisco." He says. "Yeah?" He looks up from where he's looking. "Iris should've been back two hours ago." He says. Cisco nods. "Want me to track her phone?" He asks. Barry nods.

"So it's picking up from where she works." Cisco says. Barry's confused. "She said she would only be gone two hours." He says. Cisco nods. "Want me to go there with you?" He asks. Barry nods within a second Barry speeds them there. Barry's breath is taken away from him when he sees Iris' phone, laying next to droplets of blood. "What happened?" Cisco gasps. Barry knows exactly what happened. "Eddie Thawne."

-  
-  
-

Iris groans. Her head aches. She opens her eyes. She sees that her arms are strapped above her head and her legs are strapped to the table. "Where am I?" She whispers. She suddenly hears footsteps. "Hello Mrs. West - Allen." The voice says. She turns to where the voice is coming from. It's the woman who almost killed Barry, Calina. Eddie stands silently beside her. "Eddie." She hisses.

"Ahh yes, Thawne did an excellent job getting you to me." She says. "What do you want with me?" Iris asks angrily. Calina shakes her head. "It's not what I want with you but with your baby." She says. "What do you want with her?" Iris asks worriedly. "I want her blood. Calina shows her fangs.

Iris is taken aback. She wasn't going to let this witch get anywhere near her baby. "Thawne, go get the doctor and nurses." It's time to start. Calina says. Eddie nods and walks out of the room. A few minutes later two nurses and a doctor comes in. "Hold her head down." The doctor says.

The nurse turns her head to the side. Iris' heart pounds in her chest. She knew what they were doing, they were inducing labor.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Barry paces the cortex anxiously and angrily. He's so angry that Eddie got his hands on Iris. He's worried what will happen to her. "Shes nine months pregnant, she could go into labor any day now." He tells Cisco anxiously. "Do Joe or Caitlin have anything?" Barry asks. Cisco shakes his head. "No they don't." He says. Barry curses and puts his head in his hands.

Iris groans as pain floods her abdomen. It had been two hours since the contractions started. She pulled against her restraints and groaned a little as pain flooded her wrists. They had been rubbed raw from all the pulling she had been doing. Iris stared up at the ceiling. How was she gonna get out of this?

Barry still hasn't stopped pacing. He suddenly gets an idea. "Cisco I want you to vibe this." He shows Cisco Iris' phone. Cisco nods and takes the phone and closes his eyes.

-  
-  
-

Cisco gasps and opens his eyes. "What did you see?" Barry demands. I couldn't exactly tell but the building doesn't look like it's in central city, it looks like it could be an abandoned nuclear plant." Cisco says. "W-Was Iris ok?" He asks. Cisco swallows nervously. "Calina induced her labor, I think she needs Nora for something." He says. Barry just stands there shocked.

  
Sweat trickles down Iris' forehead as another contraction rips through her. She was told that she was five centimeters dilated the last time the doctor was here. She hopes Barry is here and that he will get here before she gives birth to Nora. Suddenly the door opens. Claims walks in. "Hello my dear." She says. Iris just glares.

"Barry is probably on his way." Iris states. Calina smiles. "I know. I'm not worried. I can take him." She says. "That's what they all say." Iris hisses. Calina rolls her eyes. "Child I've had a couple of babies before believe it or not." Calina says. Iris isn't interested in a thing she has to say.

"It is a wonderful feeling getting to hold that newborn in your arms, hearing them cry for the first time, and be able to comfort them." She says. "Too bad you're not going to get to do that." She says. That quickly gets Iris' attention. "What do you mean?" Iris demands. "I need her blood, her lifeblood. It will make me stronger. It's what I need." Calina hisses.

"You are not touching Nora!" Iris pulls at her chains. "Oh sweetheart but I will." She says as walks out of the room. Iris fights the tears building up in her eyes. This is not how she envisioned how she'd be giving birth. She shakes her head. No she had to have hope that Barry would get to her in time.

"So wait you know the power plant I'm talking about? Cisco asks. Barry nods, getting things he's gonna need since the labor had been induced early. "It's not too away from here. It went out of commission three years ago." He says. Cisco looks at him like he doesn't know what to do. "I want you and Joe with me." Barry says. Cisco nods and goes to get his suit.

Barry goes outside to get some air. He had a hard time swallowing the fact that Iris was currently in labor, probably in a lot of pain and he wasn't there beside her. Tears well up in his eyes. Would Calina manage to kill Nora before he was able to get to her. He rests his head against the wall, the tears silently spilling down his cheeks.

"Bear?" Joe asks. He turns around and quickly wipes the tears off his cheeks. He sees Joe's look of pity. Joe walks up and hugs him. "We're getting her back and that witch is not hurting my grand baby!" Joe states. Barry nods. "Now let's get this show on the road."

-  
-  
-

Iris cries out in pain as a very strong contraction rips through her. She's drenched in sweat. Her body shakes with each contraction.shes beginning to feel the strong urge that she needs to push. She sends out a silent prayer that Barry is almost here. Suddenly the doctor and the nurses walk. "It's time to give birth." The doctor says. The doctors get everything they need out and the doctor pulls up a stool at the end of the table. Iris prays that Barry was here.

Barry skids to a stop outside of the building. He turns to Cisco. "If you see Calina, hold her off." He says. Cisco nods and breaches to find Calina. He turns to. Take out the guards and make sure nobody gets into the room. Joe nods. Barry flashes into the building. He runs the building until he gets to heavily protected section of the building. He had found Iris.

Iris screams in agonized pain. The pain shoots through her. If she was in a hospital, they would've given her some pain killers. "You're dilated now." The doctor says. "We're gonna give it a few more minutes to be sure." He says. Iris' head flops back into the table. Tears leak out of her eyes. She doesn't know if she's strong enough to do this.

Suddenly pressure that was in her groin released. She thinks her water broke. Pain explodes through her and she screams out in pain. Her chest heaves as she tries to breathe through the pain. "I think we can proceed now." The doctor says. Iris closes her eyes. Would she nod get to hold her baby in her arms for single moment?

Suddenly there's a commotion out in the hallway. The door flings open. It Barry. She gasps. The doctor spins around. Barry looks at him with rage in his eyes. He quickly punches the doctor in the face. Joe runs into the room behind him. "Iris!" Barry exclaims. Iris starts full on sobbing. Between the pain and seeing Barry again.

Barry presses his forehead against hers. "Did she hurt you?" Barry demands. Iris painfully shakes her head. Iris lets out a cry of pain. "Barry, Nora, she's coming. Iris sobs. Barry looks at Joe. "We're delivering this baby right here."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time deciding the route I wanted this fic to go but I believe this was the best way

"Are you sure I wouldn't be able to make it to a hospital?" Iris gasps between contractions. Barry gently runs his fingers through her sweat slicked hair. He looks down at her softly. He shakes his head. "There's not a hospital near here." He says. Iris screams out in pain as a painful contraction shoots through her. He holds her hand.

Barry rests his forehead against hers as the contraction finishes. She's shaking under him. Suddenly Cisco breaches into the room. "Did you take them out?" Barry asks without looking. "Yeah." Cisco says. Iris bites back a cry of pain as the contractions hit again. This one was thirty seconds from the last one.

"She's gotta come out now." Barry tells Iris. Iris painfully nods. Barry takes her hand and she holds it hard. Her legs get propped open and Joe gets towels. "I have a little bit of experience with this, I've delivered a baby before." Cisco says. Iris looks at him with wide eyes.

The next contraction hits. "You need to push." Cisco says immediately. Iris screams and pushes. She grips Barry's hand hard, Barry cringes a little at her hard grip. Seconds later she stops pushing and flops back into his arms. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "You're doing amazing. Just a little bit more." He whispers to her.

-  
-  
-

A few minutes later

"She's halfway out." Cisco announces from the bottom of the bed. "Give it one more push." Barry whispers in her early. Iris pushes and let's out a scream. Suddenly a loud cry begins at the end of her scream. Barry stares intently. Cisco pulls the baby from blanket and gets her In a towel. Iris is sobbing. Tears are trickling down his face.

"You want to cut the cord?" Joe asks, choked up. Barry tearfully nods. Joe hands in the surgical scissors and cuts it. He wipes tears away as Joe hands him little Nora. "Hi." He says tearfully. He smiles down at Nora as he hands her to Iris. He gently places Nora on her chest. She looked so small.

Little Nora stops crying. Barry and Iris are both crying looking down at her. "Shes so beautiful." He whispers. Iris sniffs. She looked a lot like Iris but her skin was lighter, her eyes were green like Barry's, and her face looked like the both of them. He strokes little Nora's cheek and smiles. Suddenly a cough from the other side of the room interrupts them. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to get going before Calina gets here." Cisco says.

He gently hands Nora to Iris. Cisco opens up a breech. "No!" He hears a scream. Calina hisses at him in anger. "I could only drink the place a minute after birth." She hisses. "Now it's been ten." Her red eyes glare into his angrily. Barry chuckles. "You were never going to touch her." He growls. Iris hands Nora to Joe. She's a little unsteady on her feet.

Calina's eyes flash from Barry to Iris. Her lips curl into an evil smile. "Well if I can't harm your baby then the least I can do is hurt your wife." She hisses. Before Barry can react, Calina flies at Iris with superhuman speed. She tackles Iris to the ground and digs her fangs into Iris' neck, tearing into her.

Iris is screaming and Barry is tugging on Calina forcefully to throw her off. Iris lays on the ground, trembling, as blood pools from her neck. Barry rushes to her. He hears Calina's evil chuckle from behind him. "Iris." He gasps. He takes her hand and presses his other hand against the wounds on her neck.

"Cisco!" He yells. Cisco is next to him in an instant, picking up Iris and quickly getting her through the portal. He then turns back to Calina. "Calina!" A voice yells, it isn't Barry's. Eddie stands in front of her, a wooden stake in his hands. "You think that will kill me?" She chuckles. "I always knew you'd turn on me." She hisses. Before Barry can movie, Calina rips the stake from Eddie's hands and Impala him in the chest.

"Nooooo!" Barry yells. Barry throws a scalpel at her, it slices her arm. She hisses in pain and flees, wounded. Barry rushes to Eddie's side. He kneels over him, looking to try and help him. Blood trickles from the corner of Eddie's mouth. "A-Allen." He struggles. He takes Eddie's hand. If he was gonna die, then he would definitely not die alone.

"Y-You're a-a g-good m-man. Y-You d-deserve I-Iris." Eddie chokes out. Cisco screams for him to come on through the breech. "Hang on, we're gonna save you." Barry desperately pleads. "T-There's no saving me." Eddie chokes out. Eddie makes a loud gasp and then goes still.

Suddenly a loud sound erupts from everywhere. Calina was detonating the building, he had to get out of there. Cisco's breach had closes. "Cisco, I need you!" He yells into the comms. Then a breech opens and he jumps through it.

-  
-  
-

Barry immediately looks for Iris immediately once he's in the cortex. He flies into the med bay. Iris is unconscious, Caitlin is putting multiple tubes into her. He rushes to her side. "When did she lose consciousness?" Barry demands. "A few minutes ago." Caitlin answers. Suddenly loud beeps can be heard.

Caitlin does something that makes it stop. It's takes fifteen more minutes before Caitlin stops working. "Does Joe have Nora?" He asks. She nods quickly. "Is she gonna be ok?" Barry asks. Caitlin sighs. "She's lost so much blood. She's gonna be unconscious for a bit." Caitlin says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might post a few more chapters before this fic comes to a close. I might write a sequel depending on how it ends! If you want to keep up with me, follow my Wattpad of the same name and also follow me on twitter as the same name and follow me on Instagram on extrawestallen! Enjoy!

Barry holds Nora in his arms. He spent two hours with Iris. He needed to get out of his own head and seeing Nora was the perfect opportunity to do that. He softly smiles down at her and she sleeps. She still so small. Joe had given her a nice bath while he was with Iris.

 

He still can’t believe how much like Iris she looks. She’s gorgeous. After a bit of holding her, he hands her back to joe so he can be with Iris. He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it.

 

 

“Hey baby.” He whispers. “You need to wake up soon. I need you, Nora needs you.” He whispers. “She’s so small, I don’t think I could raise her on my own.” Tears well up in his eyes. “You gotta wake up. Our daughter needs you, I need you.” Whispers. He softly kisses her.

 

-

-

-

 

The heart monitor beats at a steady pace. Barry watches it. It had gone up in the past hour, which was a good sign. Suddenly he hears groaning. He sees her eyes flutter opens. He smiles.

 

She opens her eyes and quickly looks around. She relaxes when her eyes fall on him. “Hey.” He whispers. She softly smiles at him. She touches her neck and winces. “How deep did her fangs go?” She asks.

 

“Caitlin said that they went almost to your carotid.” He says. “Nora, where is she?” She changes the subject. He smiles and gets up.

 

Iris gasps as Barry walks into the room, holding a small bundle in his arms. He gently places Nora in her arms. Iris smiles as she looks down to the little girl. Nora whimpers. “Shh.” Iris whispers.

 

She begins to feed her and Barry can’t but smile as he watches. Iris presses a kiss to her daughter’s head and smiles. Barry moves into the bed beside her and rests his head on her shoulder.

 

Barry presses a kiss to Iris’ forehead. Nora was asleep now and they were watching their beautiful daughter with so much love in their eyes. Iris turned her head towards his. “What happened after Cisco took me away?” She whispers.

 

Barry swallows. “Calina killed him.” Barry whispers. Iris doesn’t cry. She doesn’t even looked that shocked. “He was never gonna fit into society again.” She says. Barry looks at her, confused.

 

“What do you mean?” He asks. “He caused nothing but trouble. I know it should hurt me worse but he tried to hurt Nora and I can’t say I’m relieved to have him gone.” She says. Barry nods, he gets it. He wraps his arms around her.

 

Barry knows he should go and look for Calina. He should hunt her down and throw her in jail. For right now he just wants to stay with Iris and their newborn daughter.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. However, this is not the end of the series. I am thinking of making a series where Nora is older. I just need to figure all of it all out. U til then, enjoy

 

 

 

Two days later

 

Iris walks unsteadily to the bathroom in her hospital room. She looks around, they were going home today, with Nora in their arms. Iris winced in pain. The pain her lower areas still hurt from pushing Nora out. Barry appeared behind her in the mirror. He smiles and kisses her neck.

 

She smiles and sighs happily. “Where is Nora?” She sighs happily. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her forehead against his chest. “She is with your dad, in the car. She’s asleep in the car seat.” He laughs. She smiles and lifts her head to look at him.

 

He smiles at her and looks down. “I’m so proud of you.” He says. Iris smiles. “Well I did push a watermelon sized thing out a small hole.” She giggles. Barry smiles and presses a kiss to her lips. She smiles into the kiss. Finally he pulls away, her hands in his. “Let’s go.”

 

-

-

-

 

Barry and Iris climb into the back of Joe’s car. “Did she cry at all?” Iris worries. Joe chuckles. “You only left her for ten minutes but no, she didn’t cry.” He says. Barry and Iris both sit beside Nora. Cecile turns around from where she is in the front seat.

 

“Smile!” She takes their picture. They smile when Cecile shows them the picture. “She looks so small in the picture.” Barry says softly. Iris smiles and kisses his cheek. “Let’s go home.” She smiles.

 

Barry sets down the car seat and gets out the keys. Nora is asleep in it while Iris kneels down beside it and checks on her. Barry smiles when he hears Iris talking to the sleeping child.

 

He finally gets the door open and they walk in. Iris is relieved to finally be home. Their especially relieved by the news they had gotten in the car. Cisco had called and said Calina had been found a few miles outside of Central City, dead.

 

She had suffered bad wounds during the fight with Barry. Cisco said he would dispose of her body the best way he could. Barry and Iris were so relieved that Calina wouldn’t dare to hurt Nora again.

 

Iris carefully takes Nora out of the car seat. She starts whimpering. “Shh, mommy dad daddy are here.” Iris kisses her. She sits down on the couch and carefully begins to feed her.

 

-

-

-

 

Later that night, their laying on the couch just after putting Nora to sleep in the nursery. Their facing each other and Iris rests her forehead against his chest.

 

Barry presses a kiss to her forehead. “I can get used to this.” Iris says sleepily. Barry chuckles. He reaches between them and takes her hand in his. She looks up at him with sleepily eyes. She smiles at his goofy smile.

 

“I love you so much, Iris.” He rests his forehead against hers. She smiles that smile that she only gives him. “I know you do.” She kisses his forehead, something that she didn’t do too often but was an intimate gesture.

 

She sits up and straddles him. He holds onto her hips. She leans down and kisses him with passion that he reciprocates. She reaches under his shirt and touches his abs. He pulls away and breaks the kiss. “A-Aren’t you still sore?” He asks.

 

Iris sighs. He was right. “Well yes.” She says. He leans up and kisses her. “We should probably wait until you heal down there.” He says. Iris laughs hard. “The doctor barely had stitch me up.” She says. “Eww! No! Lets not talk about that.” He groans.

 

Iris kisses him softly. “I love you Barry Allen and I always will.”

 


End file.
